WO 2015/199031 A1 discloses a single-sided cutting insert for a high feed cutting end mill tool of a small diameter. A double-sided cutting insert of this type is furthermore disclosed in the brochure “MFH-Raptor-MiNi High Feed Milling Cutter”, specifically disclosing a double-sided insert called “MFH-Mini” of Kyocera. However, this cutting insert has a number of properties desired to be improved, especially its ramping capability. It is also an aim to facilitate the manufacturing of this known insert being designed as a double-sided insert.